Speak Now
by superxphilelockian
Summary: A one shot prompted by Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now'. Mulder is getting married. Can Scully stop the wedding in time? May be OOC.


I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion- Taylor Swift.

Scully. Dana Scully thought herself to be a calm and rational person. She didn't do things like this. She wasn't the kind of person who should be barging in on such a special occasion alike this one.

But… Mulder once described Phoebe Green to be fire and now he was marrying her. Phoebe wasn't the right girl for Mulder. Surely?

She see's several people Mulder knows including the Lone Gunmen who all smile at her. She also sees Phoebe's family, that have arrived from England. They were all wearing different coloured hats and from above would appear to be a rainbow of colours.

Suddenly, somewhere in a room at the back of the church she heard a sarcastic and seemingly angry voice telling a bridesmaid off like the poor woman was either a petulant child or a criminal in interrogation.

Scully began imagining a scenario where she stood in front of Mulder, Phoebe and all the guests and said:

"Mulder, please understand. I know this is your special day and I shouldn't be ruining it like this but hear me out. Meet me outside the church and don't marry Phoebe.

Then music began to play; snapping Scully out of her daydream. The music's origin was the organ which, to Scully, was emitting sounds that seemed to form the tune of a death march.

Scully hid, inconspicuously, in the bright ruby red curtains that were located at the side of the church- Scully was uninvited by Mulders bride to be.

Phoebe then appeared wearing a yellowish white sequined wedding dress which seemed to resemble a prom dress. She began her descent down the aisle slowly.

Scully looked at Phoebe wondering if it was really what Mulder wanted. She'd known him for several years and believed that she had understood him for almost as long. This was surely not what he thought it would be. Then another thought entered Scully's mind.

What if she was just letting her emotions cloud her judgement? Maybe Mulder was really happy and she was just being selfish. But Scully knew deep in her heart that she had to speak now.

Mulder was the next person Scully saw. He was wearing a tux and looked as handsome as ever. As soon as he saw Phoebe he smiled but it was not his usual smile- it looked forced.

Millions of unanswered questions then began to shoot through Scully's mind.

"Why can't I just allow Mulder to be happy?"

"Why didn't I admit my feelings to Mulder before it came to this?"

"Is this really what Mulder wants?"

"What will I do when Mulder does, what there is a high probability of and reject me?"

"If Mulder doesn't love Phoebe why is he marrying her?"

"Am I just kidding myself into believing otherwise?"

"Why can't I just move on from this- from him?"

"Why out of everyone in the world did I have to fall in love with Fox Mulder?"

Suddenly, she heard the words that she had been dreading since she had arrived at the church.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

It was her final chance.

Scully crept out from behind the curtains shaking.

She could stand at gun point, face murders and take down criminals without barely flinching but now she was absolutely petrified.

This was by far the most terrifying thing she had ever done.

Scully began to talk, ignoring all the horrified faces looking at her and looked at Mulder only.

"I am not the kind of person who should be barging in on such a special occasion. But I've stayed silent for so long and I need to speak now, If you want to proceed with this ceremony and pretend this never happened you can do. But this is my last chance and I need you to know… I love you"

Scully after her speech then began to walk out of the church. Everyone was silent- but the silence was deafening.

"Scully!" she heard a voice say "Wait!"

"Mulder, you're getting married today, I realise now that I've left it too late" she said before proceeding to walk out of the church.

"Dana!" Mulder said desperately as Scully got to the entrance/exit of the church.

Scully, surprised by the fact Mulder had called her by her first name, turned around.

"It's not too late Scully, I didn't say my vows" Mulder said with conviction.

"Mulder…"

"I love you Scully"

"I love you too Mulder" Scully replied instantaneously

Mulder and Scully then began to get closer together as if they were about to kiss when suddenly they realised where they were.

"Phoebe…" Mulder began.

"The weddings off, I know, you seriously didn't expect me to think it would still be on!" Phoebe shouted enraged.

"I…"

"How could you do this to me you bastard" Phoebe yelled furiously before storming out of the church.

The exit then prompted all Phoebe's and Mulder's friends and family to begin to leave the church, some angry and some dejected. Slowly the crowd of guests dispersed leaving Mulder and Scully the only ones in the church.

"We're alone now" Mulder stated.

"I know" Scully whispered in response.

"Forever" he questioned.

"I hope so"

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit out of character but it's my first fanfiction. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Please review if you can. Bye!


End file.
